onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Monkey D. Luffy/Divers
Autres One Piece Lorsqu'il dessinait One Piece, Eiichiro Oda était grandement influencé par Dragon Ball et avait la série à l'esprit lorsqu'il conçut ses personnages.Shonen Jump - Interview avec Eiichiro Oda Oda a dit que lorsqu'il créa Luffy, il pensait à la "masculinité", parce que Dragon Ball a déjà fait toutes les choses qu'un enfant pouvait être heureux de faire.One Piece Manga - Color Walk Vol. 1 : Interview avec Eiichiro Oda et Akira Toriyama Luffy fit sa première apparition en tant que protagoniste principal dans le premier pilote de One Piece, Romance Dawn Vol. 1, dans le Shonen Jump Special qui démontrait le talent prometteur des futurs artistes, à peu près 1 an et demi avant que One Piece ne commence. Il demeura le protagoniste principal dans la seconde sortie de Romance Dawn, Romance Dawn Vol. 2 (présenté dans le magazine Weekly Shonen Jump lui-même) et dans la version finale, Romance Dawn Vol. 3. Le caractère de Luffy changea au cours des trois versions de Romance Dawn. Commençant avec Romance Dawn Vol. 1, Luffy était plus intelligent que son incarnation finale et il ne semblait pas avoir de techniques nommées utilisant les pouvoirs de son Fruit du Démon. Il dit qu'il voulait être candidat pour être pirate et, plus spécifiquement, un pirate Pacificateur. Son histoire d'origine était assez identique à l'histoire finale sortie avec Romance Dawn Vol. 3, avec un nombre assez notable de différences. La différence majeure est que Higuma est absent de l'histoire de cette version. Une autre différence est que le bras de Shanks fut mangé par un requin au lieu d'un Monstre Marin. Dans Romance Dawn Vol. 1, il y a un panneau qui montre un Luffy en tant que capitaine de son propre équipage. C'est le seul moment où une version adulte de Luffy a été dessinée par Oda en ce qui concerne l'histoire de One Piece. La version 2 de Romance Dawn présente un Luffy plus proche de la version finale que celui de Romance Dawn Vol. 1. Il a maintenant une technique nommée (quoiqu'il montrait un nombre d'attaques nommées différent que celui de la version finale) et n'avait pas l'intelligence qu'il affichait dans Romance Dawn Vol. 1. Son histoire, bien qu'on le montre en train de manger un Fruit du Démon, ne présente pas Shanks et, à la place, Luffy recevait son chapeau et le Fruit du Démon qu'il a mangé de son grand-père. Luffy demeure un pirate de type Pacificateur et était toujours candidat à être un pirate tout en cherchant à se joindre à un équipage. Dans les deux versions, la cicatrice sous l’œil gauche de Luffy était absente. Hormis cela, la seule différence dans l'apparence entière de Luffy était l'adaptation en fonction du style du dessin de chaque Romance Dawn. La note de changement assez remarquée de chaque version était celui du jeune Luffy, dont la tête et la forme du corps, était assez différente pour être remarqué. Traduction et Enjeux Doublages * Oda a noté que dans le temps où il voulait nommé Luffy, il l'a fait parce qu'il sentait que le nom "Luffy" lui allait bien pour son personnage principal. Plus tard, Oda découvrit qu'il y a un terme marin nommé un "Luff" et a insisté sur le fait que c'était une pure coïncidence, mais qu'il était ravi. Jusqu'à ce jour, cela a été noté par les fans et certains considéraient ceci comme étant intentionnel.One Piece 10th anniversary Treasures - Dans une interview avec Oda, Oda parle à propos du nom de son personnage * Dans la traduction Glénat du manga et la traduction Kana Home Vidéo de l'animé, l'altération plus souvent vue à Luffy est la référence au nom de son Fruit du Démon, le Gomu Gomu no Mi. Dans la traduction Glénat du manga, le Gomu Gomu no Mi est connu sous le nom du Fruit du Caoutchoutier. Tandis que la traduction Kana Home Video de l'anime, le Gomu Gomu no Mi est connu sous le nom de Fruit du Caoutchoutier Gum-Gum. *Les modifications dans le doublage anglais par 4Kids visent principalement autour de la re-dénomination de la plupart de ses attaques, autant toute référence aux armes à feu (comme le Gomu Gomu no Pistol qui devient Gomu Gomu Blast), mais pas les armes traditionnelles (Gomu Gomu no Ono/Gomu Gomu no Axe). Autres que les attaques, Luffy est en permanence au centre de l'attention pour l'enlèvement du sang dans les batailles contre des ennemis. Tous ces éléments sont des censures communes faites pour la télévision américaine. Avec le changement récent de la compagnie de doublage, FUNimation a pris une approche plus détendue au montage et conserve les références aux armes à feu, mais aussi un niveau gratuit de sang illustré. À partir de l'Épisode 177, l'anime ne semble plus être censuré. *Dans le livre The Anime Encyclopedia – A guide to Japanese animation since 1917 (2001), il y a un article court sur One Piece. Dans celui-ci, il y a d'énormes erreurs sur Luffy; il est dit que son âge est de 16 ans, son nom est écrit en tant que Ruft et il est écrit qu'il a sauvé la vie de Shanks, au lieu de l'inverse.The Anime Encyclopedia – A guide to Japanese animation since 1917 (2001) : Article sur One Piece (p. 285) Autres Apparitions Crossovers *Luffy apparaît dans un spécial Shonen Jump, dans lequel Ener attaque Tokyo et Odaiba. Son Goku, personnage de Dragon Ball, arrive pour le combattre et Luffy apparaît pour l'aider. Luffy et Son Goku créent une attaque nommée le "Gomu Gomu No Kamehameha" pour vaincre Ener. *Luffy et d'autres personnages de One Piece apparaissent dans Cross Epoch avec les personnages de Dragon Ball. Dans cette histoire, après que Luffy soit tombé d'une falaise, Son Goku ordonna au Nuage Supersonique de sauver Luffy de sa chute et ensuite, ce dernier chevaucha le Nuage Supersonique jusqu'à la fête. Étant capable de chevaucher le Nuage Supersonique, dans l'univers de Dragon Ball, cela signifie que Luffy a un cœur pur. *Luffy apparaît dans les jeux Jump Super Stars et Jump Ultimate Stars pour le Nintendo DS. Il apparaît aussi dans Battle Stadium D.O.N pour Nintendo GameCube et PlayStation 2. Références Culturelles Note: Les références présentes ici sont classées par ordre alphabétique des oeuvres faisant référence à One Piece. Jeux vidéos thumb|L.D. Monkee de Dragonfable *Luffy a eu une mention dans le jeu Ape Escape 3 sur PlayStation 2, où il est révélé que Pink Monkey est en colère à propos de la popularité de Luffy et semble croire qu'il est un véritable singe. *Dans un jeu multijoueur RPG nommé Dragonfable, il y a un ennemi singe pirate vêtu comme Luffy et s'appelle L.D.MONKEE, qui est le nom à l'envers pour Monkey.D.L. *Dans le MMORPG Gaia Online, il y a un objet nommé "King of Fruits" (Rois des Fruits) basé sur One Piece, et montrant le chapeau de paille de Luffy. *Dans Super Mario Galaxy 2 pour le Nintendo Wii, il y a une chambre proche du début de "Flipsville Galaxy" où une grande version du chapeau de paille de Luffy peut être vu accroché au mur. Mangas et Animes *Dans un épisode d'Assassination Classroom, le personnage Koro-sensei apparaît avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête un une cicatrice similaire à celle de Luffy sous son œil gauche. Toujours dans Assassination Classroom, un personnage est vu reproduire le Gear 2 dans le chapitre 162. *Dans l'anime de Beelzebub, le principal (aussi jardinier) porte la plupart du temps un chapeau de paille identique à celui de Luffy. D'ailleurs, plus tard, la mère de Oga dit qu'elle est "Big Mom" et Oga réplique "Tu es un des 4 empereurs ?" faisant référence à Big Mom, l'un des 4 empereurs de One Piece. thumb|Momiji déguisée en Luffy *Dans l'épisode 9 de Binbougami ga!, Momiji se cosplaye en Luffy et imite ses attaques dans un match de tennis avec "Gomu Gomu no Receive". *Le Fruit du Démon de Luffy, le Gomu Gomu no Mi, a été cité dans le manga Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. *De nombreuses références à One Piece peuvent-être détectées dans le manga français Dreamland, comme le personnage d'Eve habillée d'une tenue de danseuse ressemblant à celle portée par Nami lors de l'Arc Alabasta; plusieurs similitudes physiques et comportementales peuvent-être trouvées entre Zoro et Savane, l'un des amis du héros; un personnage secondaire ressemblant trait pour trait à Ace apparait à plusieurs reprises dans le Royaume du Feu; l'emblème de l'équipage apparait à plusieurs reprises sur les affaires de Terence, le personnage principal de l’œuvre; et il est possible d'assister à un combat entre deux chats au sujet de leurs différences en matière de cuisine, l'un comme l'autre étant clairement inspirés du physique de Sanji et Zeff. Reno Lemaire, l'auteur du manga, se justifie comme étant un très grand fan de One Piece. *Dans un chapitre du manga Eyeshield 21, un personnage ressemblant à Luffy peut être vu. *Dans une fausse bande-annonce de film durant un épisode de Gintama, Isao Kondo (jouant un sosie de Crocodile) fonce à toute allure vers l'héroïne Tae Shimura. Tae le mit K.O. en utilisant une technique "Gomu Gomu". Des ennemis et des attaques similaires sont également effectuées connectés à Dragon Ball et Bleach dans le même film. **Dans le Tome 4, page 70 de Gintama, Gintoki est vu en train de lire une copie du Shonen Jump avec Luffy en couverture. **Dans la saison 2017 de Gintama, l'un des épisodes est une parodie de One Piece, avec une introduction reprenant la séquence d'introduction de One Piece. Gintoki mange le Kuru Kuru no Mi, qui donne à ses cheveux son apparence ondulée. Gintoki déclare alors vouloir devenir le "Roi des Nouveaux Riches", qui est une parodie du rêve de Luffy, être le Roi des Pirates. *Dans le chapitre 339 de Gantz, des personnages emprisonnés dans une cage chantent "We are !". *Dans l'épisode 2 de l'anime Hayate the Combat Butler, quand les "gens très généreux" projettent de jeter Hayate hors du bateau, Hayate se mit à penser à un scénario dans sa tête où il est kidnappé par des pirates, se joint à eux et meurt des mains des singes marins. Il finit avec "Ceci met fin à mon rêve de devenir le Seigneur des Pirates" pendant qu'il porte le chapeau de marque de Luffy. *Dans l'Épisode 3 de l'anime Highschool of the Dead, un zombie portant une ressemblance à Luffy et portant son chapeau de paille a été vu en train de sortir d'un magasin, mais fut frappé par un autobus que les personnages principaux conduisaient. *Dans l'épisode 128 d'Inuyasha, on peut voir un enfant déguisé en Monkey D. Luffy. *Dans l'épisode 7 de Macademi Wasshoi !, Suzuho utilise la technique "Gomu Gomu no Pistol". *Dans le chapitre 139 du manga Rookies, une fille peut être vu avec une poupée porte-clé cellulaire en effigie de Luffy en main. *Dans un épisode de Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, dans la chambre d'Harumi, on peut voir des figurines de Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Usopp. *Dans l'épisode 3 de Sora no Otoshimono Forte, Tomoki utilise "Mano Mano no Handling", une référence à l'attaque de Luffy "Gomu Gomu no Gatling". *Dans To Love-Ru, Ren Elsie Jewelria est en train de lire une copie du Weekly Shonen Jump où la tête de Luffy peut être vu dans la page de couverture. *Dans Yakitate !! Japan, épisode 56, il y a une parodie où Kuroyanagi se transforme en un "homme Tenobi" en réaction à avoir essayé des boulettes Ja-pan de style japonais d'Azuma. À cet effet, il a endossé un chapeau de paille et commence à s'étirer ses bras comme du caoutchouc à des longueurs incroyables comme Luffy. Autres *Dans Les Légendaires, Les origines, on voit son ancien avis de recherche. *Dans le tome 4 "Idylles" de la BD Lou!, cette dernière dresse la liste des objets à emporter lors de son voyage, parmi lesquels les "trois derniers tomes de One Piece". Elle prend soin d'ajouter à côté un petit dessin de Zoro. *Le Fruit du Démon de Luffy, le Gomu Gomu no Mi, a été cité dans le téléroman japonais Trick. *Monkey D. Luffy fait un caméo dans l'épisode 18, saison 2 de Wakfu. Différences Manga et Anime Dans l'anime, le passé de Luffy n'inclus pas la scène où il se poignarde sous l’œil gauche afin de prouver à Shanks qu'il était un homme. L'anime saute aussi toutes les scènes avant que Shanks donne du jus à Luffy, ces scènes montraient Shanks qui se moquait de Luffy parce qu'il était enfant en même temps que quelques-unes des interactions entre Shanks, Luffy et le reste de l'équipage de Shanks. Aussi dans le manga, Luffy ne pouvait nager, même avant qu'il ne mange le Fruit du Démon, ce qui explique pourquoi Shanks l'appelle l'"ancre", d'où la chemise que portait Luffy; alors que dans l'anime, Yasopp dit à Luffy qu'être un bon nageur ne fait pas de lui un pirate. De plus, lorsque Shanks décide de partir de Fuschia, dans le manga Luffy demande à Shanks de le prendre dans son équipage, alors que dans l'animé celui-ci lui dit qu'il n'est pas venu pour lui demander de l'emmener avec lui. Dans le manga, au moment où Nami était sur le point de se faire frapper par l'anneau de Jango, Luffy se leva et le prit en pleine tête. Dans l'anime, il le prit par ses dents. Dans l'anime, pendant l'Arc de Marineford, lorsque le navire de guerre pris par les prisonniers (d'Impel Down) est sur la vague congelée, c'est les efforts combinés de Luffy, Jinbei, Crocodile, Baggy et Ivankov s'ils arrivent à Marineford. Toutefois, dans le manga, il est indiqué que Ivankov a fait ceci avec son "Death Wink". Marchandises thumb|left|Figurine Portrait of Pirates de Luffy Comme étant le personnage principal, Luffy à été le personnage de choix dans de nombreuses formes de marchandise et est sans aucun doute surclassé par Chopper. Il a été en vedette dans les séries de modèles Portrait of Pirates. Il a été publié dans l'ensemble One Piece DX Figure - Swim Suit Style qui inclus lui et Nami. Lorsque le jeu de Ninento Wii One Piece: Unlimited Cruise est sorti, Luffy était l'un des membres de son équipage à être produit en tant que figurine pour la série One Piece Locations Trading Figures. Il est aussi apparu en tant que plushie dans un certain nombre d'ensembles tel que le One Piece Fishing Plushies. Il est présenté dans des ensembles One Piece Gashapon à plusieurs occasions et il est aussi en vedette dans l'ensemble de 5 pièces One Piece VS Figure Gashapon. Un autre ensemble Gashapon où il est présenté est One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, dans lequel il est présent deux fois de suite. Il est montré en même temps que Shanks et Le Monstre de la Baie dans l'ensemble One Piece Block Figures montrant l'Équipage du Chapeau du Paille et leurs proches/mentors passés. Il est en vedette dans des ensembles de figurines tels que le One-Piece Motion Figure box et le One Piece Styling Figures. Luffy est aussi en vedette dans de nombreux ensembles de poupées portes-clés cellulaires incluant la collection One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap, en compagnie de son frère Ace. Il fait aussi parti de la collection One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain. L'autre ensemble dont il est la vedette est la série One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain/Cellphone strap. Dans la paire de portes-clés, il est sorti en même temps que Nami. Cependant, dans la série Cellphone strap, il est sorti en même temps que Shôjô.thumb|140px|Master Stars Monkey D. Luffy Chansons *Wanted ! *We are HERE ! *Every-one Peace ! *Holy Holiday (avec Zoro) *Respect! (avec Zoro et Sanji) *Doctor Tony Tony Chopper (avec Chopper) Batailles Principales Répliques Futilités *Luffy est le premier possesseur de Fruit du Démon rencontré, et il fut également le premier à en manger un sans le faire exprès. *Si l'équipage était une famille, Luffy serait le troisième fils.One Piece Manga - Tome 48 : Statuts de famille de L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille. *Apparemment, Luffy mange de tout mais n'aime pas trop le fromage car il trouve ça trop amer. Il le dit d'ailleurs à Thriller Bark. *Dans les votes, Monkey D. Luffy est le personnage le plus populaire. Aussi, dans les votes des attaques populaires, son "Gomu Gomu no Gatling" arrive en 1ère place. *Monkey D. Luffy est le second personnage à porter l'initiale D. Cependant, il est le premier personnage à être nommé dans l'histoire. Il était aussi le plus jeune D. connu à ce jour dans One Piece avant que l'on apprenne l'existence de la sœur de Trafalgar D. Water Law. *La nourriture favorite de Luffy est la viande.One Piece Manga - Tome 48 : Question de fan, Quelle est la nourriture favorite de Luffy pour l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille et Eiichiro Oda ? *Un fan demanda à Oda si le pénis de Luffy pouvait s'étirer, Oda répondit que c'était le cas.One Piece Manga - Tome 8 : Question de fan : Comme Luffy est un homme élastique, est-ce que son pénis peut aussi s'étirer ? Il peut en effet s'étirer. Cela a d'ailleurs été vu lors de l'épisode 408 où une femme d'Amazon Lily l'étire en pensant que c'était un champignon.One Piece Manga - Tome 53 Chapitre 514 et Épisode 408: Une femme touche les parties intimes de Luffy pensant que c'était un champignon, car elle n'a jamais vu d'hommes auparavant. *Luffy est arrivé 2ème (derrière Chopper) du top 5 des crédules par Usopp dans One Piece Blue (Parce qu'il interprète tout de travers, et même en lui expliquant, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre). *Luffy est, selon Usopp dans One Piece Blue, le 2ème personnage le plus populaire de One Piece (derrière Usopp). *Dans un SBS, Oda a dit que Luffy pouvait étirer ses bras jusqu'à 72 Gomus Gomus. *Durant l'Arc Jaya, Luffy démontre une fascination pour les scarabées de type Héraclès et Atlas au point que ça le distrait de toute chose. Les deux espèces sont très chères au Japon et sont utilisées pour le combat.One Piece Manga - Tome 25 Chapitre 230, Chapitre 235 et Épisode 149, Épisode 152 : L'amour de Luffy pour les bébêtes. *Si Luffy vivait dans le monde réel, il serait Brésilien.One Piece Manga - Tome 56 : Question de fan : La nationalité des membres de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille. *Luffy est le seul membre d'équipage à avoir deux frères d'adoption connus, ce qui en fait l'un des trois seuls membres de l'équipage à avoir un frère ou sœur, avec Nami qui a Nojiko comme sœur, et Sanji qui a trois frères et une sœur. *L'autre rêve de Luffy est de posséder une énorme statue de bronze à son effigie. Il est possible que la statue du Colonel Morgan à Shell Town et la statue de Kyros dans le Colisée Corrida l'aient poussé à avoir ce rêve. *Si Luffy était une fleur, il serait un cosmos. *Luffy est le seul humain connu à avoir reçu du sang d'un Homme-Poisson. *Désormais sa tête est mise a prix à 1.500.000.000, ce qui fait de lui le supernovae avec la prime la plus élevée et l'une des primes les plus hautes, connues, jamais donnée. *Dans le crossover : One Piece X Toriko, son menu parfait serait : - Hors d'oeuvre : Viande - Soupe : soupe de Viande - Plat de Poisson : Viande - Plat de Viande : Viande - Plat Principal : Viande - Salade : salade de Viande - Dessert : glace a la Viande - Boisson : jus de Viande *Sur l'avis de recherche de Luffy (marchandise), il paraît être devant la mer et, dans l'anime, il se situe devant une montagne. *Il est la troisième personne à avoir le chapeau de paille, le premier fut Gol D. Roger et le second Shanks. *Il adore les armures, au point qu'il la met immédiatement dès qu'il en voit une comme à Thriller Bark ou encore au Colisée Corrida. *Il a une certaine connaissance des champignons comestibles et vénéneux (pas tous, car il a mangé sans le savoir un champignon à Amazon Lily qui fait pousser des champignons sur tout son corps). *Si Luffy était un animal, ce serait un singe. *La couleur de Luffy est le rouge. *À trois reprises, Luffy a donné de l'argent pour aider les victimes des pirates à se relever au détriment de Nami (les villageois d'Orange avec le butin de Baggy, les villageois du villages de Silk et les habitants de l'île des Hommes-Poissons avec les trésors volés par Caribou). *Luffy apparaît sur les couvertures de tous les tomes exceptés les tomes 21, 42, 77 et 87. *Son groupe sanguin est F. *D'après un SBS, Luffy est spécialisé dans le Haki des Rois. thumb|Luffy essayant des perruques dans les SBS. *Dans tous les sondages de popularité, Luffy a toujours fini premier. *L'aliment qu'il aime le moins est la tarte aux cerises de Jaya sans raison particulière. *Si Luffy restait pendant trois jours sans manger, il mourrait de faim. *Sabo et Luffy ont une cicatrice sous le même œil. *Tout les personnes de le famille Monkey ont une cicatrice ou un tatouage près de l’œil gauche. *Il fait beaucoup penser à Son Goku de Dragon Ball avec son gros appétit (peu de manière à table), ils sont puissants et font beaucoup de dégâts lorsqu'ils combattent, Luffy recherche le précieux One Piece alors que Son Goku recherche les Dragons Balls, le One Piece est son rêve alors que les Dragons Balls sont utilisées pour réaliser des rêves, son nom, "Monkey", signifie "Singe" alors que Son Goku peut se transformer en gorille géant. *La couverture du chapitre 756 (célébrant le 17ème anniversaire de One Piece) montre Luffy en train d'écrire sur un miroir. Ainsi, il semble être gaucher. thumb|right|Luffy avec les yeux en forme de viande *D'après Mihawk, Luffy a le don de se faire énormément d'alliés. *Il se classe 1er du 5ème tournoi de popularité One Piece publié dans le Shonen Jump. *S'il n'avais pas été pirate, il serait devenu pompier. *Luffy se couche quand il a sommeil et se lève quand il se réveille. Il dort environ cinq heures par nuit. *Son "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka" et le "Demon Slash" de Zoro première génération avaient la même puissance. *Jusqu’à la toute fin de la série Baroque Works, Luffy et Zoro avaient la même force brute. *Luffy a bien failli se faire congeler à deux reprises : contre Aokiji et contre Monet. *Luffy ne sait pas cuisiner. Quand il cuisine, lui même déteste le goût des plats qu'il a préparés.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 824 : Luffy cuisine pour l'équipage, mais tout le monde (dont lui) trouve ça infect. *Oda a révélé dans les SBS du tome 82 que ses hobbies étaient les banquets et l'aventure.One Piece Manga - SBS Tome 82 *"Son nom, écrit à l'origine en caractères Japonais, aurait pu être transcrit "Ruffy", mais il se trouve que c'est tombé sur "Luffy". Or, "to luff" signifie "lofer", rapprocher le navire de l'axe du vent." Et que c'était une coïncidence a écrit Oda dans un article nommé Secret Scorpion Deathlock. Références Navigation du Site en:Monkey D. Luffy/Misc. Catégorie:Sous-pages des Personnages